


Methos: Swift, Paper, Bright, Ocean, Gold

by lferion



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Gen, Immortality, One Sentence Ficlet meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five one-sentence ficlets for Mogwai_do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Methos: Swift, Paper, Bright, Ocean, Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mogwai_do](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mogwai_do).



**Swift**

Swifts wheeled and called around the delicate spires of the new cathedral, exactly as they had around the earlier tower, generations gone, as Methos hoped they would around works reaching to the sky yet unimagined many generations hence: they were old friends.  


* * *

 **Paper**

The fire consumed the last sheets in a moment, leaving only an ashy imprint of a life in the air, dying with the documents and certificates that represented it; Methos watched the last shadow crumble, another paper life already folded in his coat. All that now remained of Herisson D’Aquille was memory and words that only he could read.  


* * *

 **Bright**

Brilliance dazzled eyes accustomed to storm-dark, lancing off the hard-glazed snow, the ice-rimed trees, every frozen water-drop casting a rainbow in the bitter-bright sunlight as Methos cautiously poked his head past the stiff layers of hide and wool that protected the entrance to the winter-dwelling; despite the killing-cold, it was a beautiful morning.  


* * *

 **Ocean**

When sufficiently motivated (or pressed), Methos would admit to sailing across the Irish Sea in a coracle with a handful of monks. The tale was even true, as were the ones of travaux-forces and being sacrificed to angry ocean-gods; but of those he did not speak.  


* * *

 **Gold**

Methos knows that salamanders (true salamanders, fire-born and red-coal-fed) are real, and even though bonfires and hearth-fires and forge-fires are much rarer in the current industrial, technological age, he still looks to see them glimmering gold-bright and basking in the flames.  


* * *


End file.
